


Teach Me

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie gets Fraser to teach her the finer art of handcuffing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> A response to Jen's NC17 challenge - PWP.
> 
> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - February 2001.

Francesca played with the cuffs in her hands, frowning as she walked down the hall. She wanted to learn how to handcuff a suspect. If she were ever going to be serious about joining the police academy next year, she had a lot to learn before then and handcuffing was one of the simplest things to start with. If she couldn't do this, then she might as well forget about ever being a cop.

Turning a corner, she walked into a wall of red, then bounced back. Strong hands grasped her wrists and prevented her from ended up on her ass. "Geez, I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled up at the figure who she had run into. "Hi Frase."

Blue eyes looked down at her, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Hello Francesca."

To her disappointment, he released his hold on her and moved to walk around her. "Frase."

He stopped and gave her a nervous look. "Yes Francesca."

"I..." The handcuffs clicked as she tightened her small hands around them. Her mind raced a million miles a minute and then she smiled. "Frase could you maybe help me learn how to handcuff a criminal? Ray won't do it and all he gave me were these cheap plastic things."

She held them out to Fraser and he took them, looking closely at the cuffs. They were plastic. Holding them up to the light, he frowned. They appeared to be made of some type of glow in the dark material. Bringing them down, he cocked his head to the side. "I would be more than willing to help teach you the finer points of handcuffing, but these aren't exactly regulation."

Reaching behind him, Fraser unsnapped the leather pouch that held his own handcuffs. The metal gleamed brightly in the lights of the hallway. Francesca's eyes lit up as he held them out to her. Taking them, she shifted them back and forth, reveling in the smooth feel of metal, the weight, the metallic sounds that they made. *Ooohhh, these are niiicce,*

Fraser's voice brought her out of her revere. "Francesca, if you would care to, we could use the conference room to practice the various techniques for proper handcuffing."

"Sure...thanks alot Frase. You don't know what this means to me. Ya' know Ray won't lift a finger to help me at all, it's like he doesn't think I can be a cop or somethin'."

They walked down the hall and into the conference room. Francesca tossed the cheap plastic glow cuffs on the table and held the regulation cuffs out to Fraser. "Okay you bad guy! Turn around, put your hands behind your back and spread 'em!" She saw Fraser's mouth tweak slightly. She could tell that he wanted to laugh, but was trying to keep a straight face.

He took the cuffs from her and began to show her the proper technics. How to tell if the cuffs were too tight or too loose. They took turns putting them on each other. This was heaven to Francesca because Fraser was actually touching her. His calloused hands wrapped around her wrists, touched her arms and back. She was about to scream. She wanted those hands to touch her in other places.

"Francesca, I'd like to show you how to cuff a suspect's wrist through a barred chair. This prevents the them from standing and leaving a non-confined area. Say...the bullpen for example. You pretend that you're Ray and I'll be a criminal that he has apprehended and brought in for questioning."

Francesca grinned and took the cuffs from Fraser. "Okay meatball! Park your ass and start talkin'!" This time she got a smile from him.

Shaking his head, he sat down in the chair. "I don't believe that Ray would use that exact terminology when talking to a suspect."

She snickered. "Okay Frase...what do I do next?"

Putting his hands through the bars of the chair, he directed Francesca to cuff him. When she was done, he smiled again. "That's perfect Francesca. Observe." Pulling back, she could see that there was no way that he could escape. With his legs straddling the chair and his hands cuffed thus so, he was...helpless.

A million things went through her mind and all of them were dirty. Well, one of them where Ray screamed at her to leave Fraser the hell alone wasn't, but the rest were all good ones as far as she was concerned. Moving behind him, she rested her hands on his back. "Frase...try and escape."

He pulled at the cuffs and looked over his shoulder at her. "It's not possible Francesca. You can take them off now and I'll show you another version of this same technique."

Letting a hand trail up his shoulder and across his neck, she could feel his body tense up.

"Francesca...you can let me go now."

Leaning forward, she placed her lips against his ear, her voice low and breathy. "I want to try and see if you can get away." Running her hands around him, she began to undo his sam brown. The buttons on the serge soon followed. Fraser protested and talked to her the entire time.

"Francesca, I don't think...this isn't the time. Could you not do that...oh dear...Francesca...don't....wait..."

Sliding a hand down into the waistband of his jophers, she slowly pulled the thin white t-shirt out. Snaking a hand around his chest, she let her fingers run over the skin of his chest, while she kissed the back of his neck. She felt him jerk back as he struggled to pull his hands free of the cuffs.

"Francesca..."

Moving a hand down, she touched him. She was a bit surprised to find him semi-hard, but then again, he was only a man and most of them got hard when the wind blew. Placing more kisses on his neck, she fondled him through the material, smiling as he moved his hips forward to meet her touch.

Unbuttoning his jophers, she inched her hand down into his boxers, feeling the smooth hot skin. Grabbing his hardening length, she pulled him free. His soft sighs of pleasure as she pulled at him, made the wetness between her legs spread. As she pumped him, she pulled his face back and toward her so that she could kiss him. Maneuvering around, she locked her an arm around his neck, kissing him harder, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Again she was surprised as he began to suck greedily at her tongue. His hands jerked against the cuffs as he struggled to reach her. Pulling away from Fraser, Francesca looked at the sight before her. Fraser's hair was in disarray, his clothing pulled all out of place and his rigid cock stood out from his pants. Their panting breaths were the only sounds in the room. That and the sounds of the metal cuffs clinking against the chair.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Let me go Francesca." His voice was low and menacing. He meant business.

It was all she could do to not run and leave him cuffed to the chair. What she did was wrong and now she would have to face the humiliation of her actions. Taking the small key, she undid one cuff. Before she could react, he yanked his hand free and spun her around, forcing her face first onto the table before them.

Leaning over her back, Fraser pushed his erection against her ass. "That wasn't a very nice thing for you to do Francesca."

She gasped as she felt a hand push her skirt up, cupping her ass. The hand with the cuff still attached to it, worked its way around her neck, pulling her body tightly against him. As he rubbed himself against her ass, she closed her eyes and leaned into him. "What do you think I should do Francesca? Should I punish you for being bad?"

She drew in a sharp breath, as she felt him slowly tug her underwear down her thighs. She gasped again, as fingers slid between her legs and softly caressed her moist center before plunging deep within her folds. Kisses were placed on the back of her neck. He whispered in her ear. "What do you think I should do Francesca? Should I punish you?"

Her legs shook and she leaned totally against him. "Yes...I deserve it. Punish me." 

He shoved her back face first on the table and pushed her legs open, plunging himself into her depth. A small scream escaped her and he quickly covered her mouth with a hand. As he thrust into her, he leaned over her, talking softly. "No no Francesca. No yelling. It wouldn't do either of us any good if someone found us like this." She nodded her head yes and he removed his hand from her mouth.

He rammed against her, thrusting hard and fast. Biting her lips, she fought the urge to yell out. Moans escaped her and she panted in short breaths. Hands reached beneath her shirt and cupped her breasts as he moved into her. Clawing at the table, she choked back another scream as she came. He continued moving into her until she felt him cum, his light grunts of pleasure, making her shiver. The after shocks of her own orgasm, made her weak in the knees.

When he pulled out of her, she thought that she would pass out and fall to the floor. He took her limp body and turned her over so that she lay across the table. She knew she looked like a used whore. Her skirt was shoved up, her underwear was hanging off a leg. His cum ran out from her and trickled down on the table, but she couldn't move. She was spent.

She watched him with lazy eyes as he leaned over and smiled at her. Kissing her deeply, he trailed a hand between her legs and smiled against her lips as she moved against his touch. Pulling back, he gave her a lusty grin. "Any time you wish me to teach you any other policing techniques, feel free to ask me." She could only nod her head dumbly.

He moved away from her and then held a hand out. Pulling her from the table, he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. As she reacted to him, he pushed her gently away and chuckled. "I think we've had enough lessons for the day."

They quickly dressed and cleaned the room up. As they walked down the hall and went their separate ways, Francesca smiled to herself. She'd have to thank Ray for giving her those cuffs. If it wasn't for him, Fraser would have never used his regulation handcuffs and she wouldn't have learned how good a teacher Fraser really was.

END


End file.
